O Sonho de um Deus
by Patty Akatsuki
Summary: Era o fim. O caso Kira parecia solucionado. Near e Raito estavam convictos de sua vitória, porém nada é o que parece...Uma reviravolta transforma a vida de um homem que jura inocência. O Julgamento do Mal ainda não acabou.
1. Kami

_ATENÇÃO: CONTÉM SPOILERS!!! SE VOCÊ NÃO LEU O VOLUME 12 OU NÃO ASSISTIU ATÉ O EPISÓDIO 37, NÃO PROSSIGA!_

_Manterei algumas características do mangá como falar o sobrenome antes do nome (Yagami Raito) e o modo como Mikami chama Kira (Kami), para que a fanfic se aproxime ainda mais do manga/ anime ^^_

_Fic recomendada para leitores pró-Kira. _

_---------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Capítulo 1: Kami**

A caneta riscando o papel era o único ruído que se ouvia naquele galpão. Todos estavam paralisados: alguns, de terror; outros apenas aguardavam o que parecia ser o desfecho do caso Kira. _Parecia_ apenas.

Mikami acabara de escrever os nomes de todos ali presentes, exceto, é claro, de uma pessoa. O sorriso em seu semblante refletia a satisfação de servir um Deus. Ele sabia que sua recompensa não era apenas a gratidão de Kira, mas a concretização de um sonho: a criação de um Novo Mundo, um lugar habitado apenas por pessoas de bom caráter. O mundo é um cesto de maçãs: muitas delas estão podres, e é necessário retirá-las antes que estraguem as maçãs boas.

_Near:_ Ei, você. Já escreveu todos os nomes, não? Por que não entra?

Mikami se assusta ao notar que estavam falando com ele.

_Raito:_ Pode entrar, não há o que temer.

O promotor abre a porta de ferro ruidosamente, porém sem dificuldades, afinal fazia academia há quatro anos e possuía um físico notável.

_Near:_ Parece que ele aceitou entrar só porque você assentiu, Raito.

_Raito:_ Ele apenas confia na eficácia do caderno – vira-se, então, para o promotor – Teru Mikami, é? Faz quanto tempo desde que escreveu o primeiro nome?

Os olhos de Mikami brilharam.

- 35, 36, 37, 38, 39...40!!!

Matsuda e Ide se desesperam. Foram àquele galpão para morrer?

"Preciso conter o riso" – para Yagami Raito, essa era uma tarefa difícil.

Todavia, os segundos transcorrem e nada acontece.

_Matsuda:_ Estamos vivos!! Uhuuuuu!!!

_Aizawa:_Claro que estamos vivos, baka ¬¬

_Raito:_ Parece que o plano de Kira não funcionou...

"Como ele pode ficar tão tranquilo? Afinal, é o plano dele que não deu certo!" – Near se surpreendeu com sua reação. Parecia tão calmo, suas linhas de expressão não demonstravam nenhuma emoção além de tédio.

Mikami fica enlouquecido. Seus olhos giravam em órbitas e ele corre em direção a seu mestre, porém:

- Kami, eu fiz tudo que me ordenou!

_Aizawa: _O que está dizendo??

- Kami, me perdoe – gritou, ajoelhado.

Near e os outros não acreditavam no que viam: Mikami chamara Aizawa de Deus, e não Raito.

- Pare de fingir, Teru Mikami, sabemos que seu mestre é Kira, e vamos provar isso hoje. Rester, Gevanni, prendam-no!

- Nãaaaaaaaaaao!!! Kami, me ajude – o servo de Kira puxava insistentemente a barra da calça de Aizawa.

- Eu não sou Kira, pare de blefar!

_Near:_ Gevanni, o caderno.

Gevanni pegou o caderno caído no chão. Apesar de estar sob uma poça d´água, o caderno parecia feito de material impermeável: estava intacto.

_Near:_ A pessoa cujo nome não estiver no caderno é certamente Kira...Não pode ser...

_Aizawa:_ Near, mostre-nos o caderno.

O garoto relutou de imediato mostrá-lo, porém levantou o Death Note para que todos pudessem ver os nomes nele escritos.

_Nate River ~ Anthony Carter ~ Stephen Loud ~ Halle Bullook_

_Kanzo Mogi ~ Touta Matsuda ~ Hideki Ide ~ Yagami Raito_

O único nome não escrito era o de...Shuuichi Aizawa.


	2. Evidências

**Capítulo 2: Evidências**

_Matsuda:_ Aizawa é...Kira... – nunca sentira seu corpo tão pesado, acabou desabando no chão.

_Aizawa:_ Raito, o que está planejando??? – o policial fica furioso e parte pra cima do jovem, mas é contido pelos seus companheiros Ide e Mogi.

_Near:_ Isso não passa de mais um dos planos de Kira! Raito, você sabia que o caderno era falso.

- O que está dizendo?

O garoto suspirou e tentou se acalmar para explicar a todos:

- Ao investigarmos Mikami, confirmamos que ele era X-Kira, aquele que efetuava os julgamentos às ordens de Kira. Todos os dias ele escrevia exatamente uma página em seu Death Note, nem mais nem menos. Logo, bastava trocar a página que ele escreveria no dia de hoje por uma falsa. E assim foi feito. Entretanto, foi graças à Gevanni que cogitamos a existência de um Death Note falso. Vejam. – Near pegou o Death Note verdadeiro que escondia por baixo de sua camisa e abriu na página onde estava o nome de Takada.

_Raito:_ "Mikami, seu tolo, agiu sem minhas ordens, mas tudo bem, está tudo correndo conforme o planejado."

_Gevanni: _Teru Mikami costuma ir ao banco todo dia 25 de cada mês; um homem tão metódico como ele não iria novamente se não fosse algo realmente importante. Ele entrou no cofre e escreveu o nome dela.

_Near:_ Gevanni conseguiu acesso ao cofre e efetuou a troca com sucesso. Este é o legítimo Death Note, tanto é que posso ver o shinigami aqui presente...muito prazer, sr. Shinigami.

_Ryuuku: _O prazer é meu.

_Near:_ Então diga-me, Yagami Raito, você sabia dessa troca, não?

_Raito:_ Ai, ai...Esse encontro foi apenas uma tentativa sua de provar que sou Kira, não é mesmo? Pois parece que suas evidências apontam para outra pessoa. – Raito tentou pronunciar cada palavra o mais calmamente possível, mas com um certo tom de ironia.

_Aizawa:_ Seu desgraçado! – gritava, ainda segurado pelos seus colegas.

_Near:_ Não comemore sua vitória ainda, Yagami Raito. A regra de 13 dias que foi seu álibi é falsa. E foi bastante conveniente na época mandar um shinigami escrevê-la.

_Raito:_ Sim, como você disse, foi conveniente para mim _naquela_ época. Não lhe parece que Kira escreveu esta regra para que as suspeitas se voltassem ainda mais para mim?

_Mogi:_ O que Raito está dizendo faz sentido...Se por um lado a regra favoreceu e o inocentou no passado, por outro fez com que ele se tornasse um forte suspeito. Se Aizawa for mesmo Kira, é óbvio que ele iria querer que as atenções se voltassem para Raito. Além disso, ultimamente ele têm se posicionado de forma muito contrária a ele, mesmo depois de tanto tempo trabalhando juntos no caso Kira...

_Aizawa:_ Mogi! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você também se sentiu inseguro quanto a ele!

Mogi não respondeu. Arrependera-se um pouco de acusar o colega e amigo, porém os fatos pareciam estar mais claros para ele naquele momento.

_Near:_ Sua explicação não é muito convincente, sr. Mogi...sendo Takada a intermediária de Kira e X-Kira, ou melhor, Mikami, como Aizawa se comunicava com ela se era com Yagami Raito que ela se encontrava?

_Raito:_ Aizawa era encarregado de me ajudar a checar as escutas instaladas no quarto, ele pode muito bem ter deixado bilhetes para Takada.

_Near:_ E como Aizawa receberia as respostas de X-Kira?

_Raito:_ Ele e Takada poderiam se comunicar por celular livremente, já que não era ele que estava sendo vigiado o tempo todo.

_Aizawa:_ É tudo mentira! Eu nunca falei com essa mulher!

_Near:_ Você realmente é ardiloso, Yagami Raito...sr. Shinigami, se forem retirados fragmentos do Death Note, eles terão o mesmo efeito?

- Sim, sem dúvida.

_Near:_ Gevanni, vasculhe o sr. Aizawa. Se ele for mesmo Kira, terá uma folha do caderno consigo para tentar nos matar.

- Pode vasculhar...não encontrará nada... – Aizawa se acalmou um pouco, sabia que Near estava fazendo isso para inocentá-lo.

Todos ficaram apreensivos. Os segundos passavam lentamente e os olhos estavam voltados para Shuuichi Aizawa, enquanto Gevanni vasculhava o seu paletó.

– Esperem! Tem algo aqui...


	3. Julgamento

**Capítulo 3: Julgamento**

- Esperem! Tem algo aqui.

Gevanni retirou o Death Note que Aizawa trouxera amarrado ao corpo.

_Near:_ Ah, sim, o senhor foi encarregado de trazê-lo, não é mesmo, sr. Aizawa?

- Exato. E como pode ver, ele estava lacrado, não teria como usá-lo neste momento.

- Como imaginei...Gevanni, entregue o caderno a Lidner e continue procurando.

O único local que faltava verificar eram os bolsos do paletó. Gevanni mergulhou sua mão no bolso direito e a retirou: ele segurava um pedaço de papel, arrancado de algum caderno...

Os vários pares de olhos se fixaram naquele objeto, como que em transe.

_Near:_ Esse papel terá que ser testado!

Todos voltaram-se para ele.

_Mogi:_ Mas é um tabu testar o Death Note...

- É a única maneira de provar se Aizawa é Kira ou não!

- Matsuda... – Ide se assustou com a mudança de seu companheiro. Ele agora se encontrava de pé e parecia seguro de suas palavras.

_Near:_ Esperem, talvez haja um modo mais fácil...sr. Shinigami, você pode reconhecer se este papel pertence ou não ao Death Note?

Ryuuku, que estava gostando de ser tratado com tamanho respeito, respondeu:

- Posso sim hehehe.

Gevanni estendeu o braço e entregou o papel ao shinigami. Este o analisou por um breve momento, tocando-o de vez em quando com a ponta de suas garras. De repente, os olhares de Ryuuku e Near se encontram.

- Hahahaha.

- O que é engraçado, sr. Shinigami?

"Está ficando cada vez mais interessante, Raito. Por essa você não esperava hahaha."

- Nada não...este papel realmente pertence ao Death Note. – e devolveu ao policial.

_Near:_ sinto muito, sr. Aizawa, mas terei de prendê-lo...Gevanni, Lidner...

Até então o policial estava muito quieto e de cabeça baixa. Todos estranharam o fato dele não ter se defendido, mas logo saberiam o porquê...

- Hahahahaha....HAHAHAHAHAHA...Sim, eu sou Kira...e logo todos me aclamarão como seu Deus!

- O que está dizendo, Aizawa? – Raito fingiu uma certa surpresa.

_Near:_ "Esta atitude só demonstra que ele está sendo controlado...foi um plano muito inteligente, Kira, mas irei desmascará-lo..."

- Não diga mais nada, sr. Aizawa...será preso e ficará sob observação durante 23 dias. Se não morrer, será decretado como Kira. E vocês todos, caso eu morra depois de sair por aquela porta, estejam certos que foi Yagami Raito que escreveu meu nome!

- Pensei que estivesse tudo esclarecido, Near.

- Raito, sem dúvida o verdadeiro Kira está aqui presente, e ele soube de meu nome no momento em que mostrei o caderno falso...com o sr. Aizawa algemado, somente você tem a possibilidade de escrever meu nome a partir...

Near parou. Seus olhos estavam estranhamente saltados, seu corpo duro. Foi então que ele caiu, caiu com as mãos pressionando o peito, os lábios tentando pronunciar algo:

"Me...llo...per...perdão!"

Somente ele ouviu suas últimas palavras.


	4. Vitória

**Capítulo 4: Vitória**

- Near! Near!!! Aguente firme, por favor!

Essas eram as palavras de Gevanni, seu eterno braço direito. Lágrimas caíam silenciosas do rosto de Lidner enquanto verificava o seu pulso. Já era tarde demais.

"Near morto??? Como isso foi possível?" – Raito olhou de esguelha para seu servo Mikami, ainda escoltado por Rester e tão surpreso quanto ele – "Nenhum de nós escreveu o nome dele..."

A cena era extremamente prazerosa: seu segundo grande rival ali, de olhos cerrados para sempre...sim, porque o primeiro sempre será L, o único realmente à altura de Kira. Porém havia um mistério; sem dúvida o plano de Kira era matá-lo, mas não naquele momento, com todos o vigiando. Raito olhou os outros companheiros, todos aterrorizados e com a mesma pergunta em seus semblantes. Aizawa, todavia, encontrava-se em estado de transe, totalmente desligado dos fatos que ocorriam: a cabeça baixa e o braço direito segurado por Mogi.

Foi então que Matsuda tomou coragem e disse:

- Existe outra pessoa com os poderes de Kira.

O silêncio ecoou pelo galpão e todos olharam surpresos para ele.

- Ninguém aqui presente teve a oportunidade de escrever o nome de Near no caderno, não quando estávamos todos atentos. Mikami e Aizawa estão algemados e Raito esteve sob vigilância desde o momento em que entrou por aquela porta.

Gevanni observou Raito atentamente...realmente ele não teve a chance...então...

- Por que estão parados aí? Temos que vasculhar o galpão!

Do grupo de dez pessoas, apenas quatro saíram em busca do assassino. Isso porque Rester e Mogi tiveram que permanecer ali para vigiar os prisioneiros e Lidner, para amparar o corpo sem vida de Near e cuidar dos Death Note´s, o falso e os verdadeiros.

- Deus venceu! Hahahaha!

_Rester:_ Cale a boca, seu idiota! – e puxou a algema, sem se importar com os resmungos do servo de Kira.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Raito e Matsuda finalmente retornam.

_Raito:_ Não encontramos ninguém...Ide e Gevanni foram buscar nos arredores, mas provavelmente quem quer que tenha sido já está bem longe.

"Aha, eu venci finalmente! Existe um outro deus lá em cima que está do meu lado. E existe alguém lá fora que entende os desejos de Kira."

Raito sorriu discretamente para Ryuuku, e este deu uma risada um tanto quanto alta demais:

_Mogi:_ Por que está rindo, shinigami? Por acaso sabe quem é o novo ajudante de Kira?

- Não, não poderei ajudá-los hehehe.

_Lidner:_ Então respeite a dor dos humanos!

- Ok, ok...foi mal.

Lidner sempre demonstrou um carinho excessivo por Mello e Near, um carinho quase maternal. Havia rumores que ela trabalhara no Wammy´s House antes de se tornar membro da SPK e conhecia os garotos desde pequenos.

No chão ainda havia os bonecos de Near, miniaturas do grupo, espalhados aqui e ali. A máscara de L ao lado do corpo frio. A atmosfera era uma mistura de tristeza e alegria, derrota e vitória. Os dois lados num mesmo ambiente. Matsuda andava pra lá e pra cá, bastante tenso. Raito, bastante calmo, encostou-se na parede e apoiou o queixo na mão direita, a pensar.

"Quem será o meu novo servo?"

Só quando o sol estava quase desaparecendo no horizonte que Ide e Gevanni retornaram.

- Nada...- disseram ao mesmo tempo.

_Raito:_ O melhor agora é levarmos os presos e o corpo de Near.

Lidner lançou um olhar amargurado e consentiu. Gevanni encarregou-se de carregar Near e Lidner ficou com os cadernos.

_Matsuda:_ Espere um pouco. Temos que decidir com quem ficarão os cadernos, se com a polícia japonesa ou a SPK!

O colega de Raito era realmente útil às vezes.

_Gevanni:_ Ficará conosco, estarão mais seguros.

_Ide:_ Eu não concordo. O caso Kira sempre foi de nossa responsabilidade, fomos nós que guardamos o primeiro caderno. Com Aizawa e Mikami presos, não há motivos para se preocuparem...

Gevanni mantinha os olhos fixos no filho de Souichiro.

_Matsuda:_ Raito provou sua inocência!

_Lidner:_ Ainda não! Não antes dos 23 dias!

_Gevanni:_ Após esse tempo, renegociaremos a guarda dos cadernos, mas até lá, eles ficarão com a SPK.

Parecia justo. Todos concordaram e deixaram o local, Raito ficando um pouco atrás do grupo.

"Haha...está tudo bem, antes desse prazo todos vocês estarão mortos. E finalmente serei o Deus de um Novo Mundo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capítulo lançado ^^ Agradeço os comentários e fico feliz que estejam gostando de minha humilde fic xD Prometo me esforçar para que esteja à altura de vossas expectativas!

Bye bye e até o próximo capítulo =D


	5. Pensamentos

**Capítulo 5: Pensamentos**

O vento trazia as folhas secas das árvores. A sensação térmica era de apenas cinco graus, por isso todos estavam de casaco. O enterro acontecia naquele momento, no mesmo cemitério onde L descansava.

- Mais uma vez estamos neste lugar. Será que seremos os próximos?

- Matsuda! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Seja quem for o autor desse crime, nós o pegaremos.

- Eu espero que sim, Ide.

O caixão descia com a ajuda de cordas grossas, reguladas por uma espécie de manivela. Lidner jogou algumas flores e deu seu último adeus a Near, acompanhada por Gevanni e Rester.

- Raito, você não vai se despedir? Hehehe.

Ele apenas sorriu para o shinigami. Estava ocupado lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos...

**_*Flashback* _**_- Um dia antes – 11:50 AM - QG_

- Preciso falar com você.

"Mikami, idiota, por que está me ligando?"

- Mãe? Pode falar, não estou ocupado.

- O caderno é falso.

"O quê?"

- A ligação está ruim, não entendi, mãe.

- Trocaram os cadernos.

"Não pode ser!"

- Daqui a cinco minutos eu te ligo, ok?

- Sim, Kami, como desejar.

Raito desliga o celular e sente os olhares desconfiados de Aizawa a poucos metros de distância.

- Era minha mãe. Provavelmente preocupada por que nunca mais a visitei. Vou ter que ir lá embaixo, o sinal aqui dentro está fraco.

_Aizawa:_ Eu te acompanho.

_Matsuda:_ Aizawa, deixe o Raito falar sossegado com a mãe hehehe. Além do mais, temos que nos preparar, já é tarde.

_Aizawa:_ Está certo. Raito, daqui a 10 minutos saímos.

- Entendido, não vou demorar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Como você deixou isso acontecer???

- Me perdoe, Kami, o senhor disse que estaria impossibilitado de agir, então fui ao cofre para escrever o nome dela! Provavelmente me seguiram.

- Se você não tivesse testado o caderno hoje, eu seria preso e Near venceria, entende isso??? Seu deus sentenciado à prisão perpétua ou mesmo à morte!

- Kami, perdão, eu lhe suplico!

- Calado! Deixe-me pensar!

Raito respira fundo e concentra-se.

"Caderno falso...nome de Near...- Raito olha para o relógio onde se encontra o fragmento do Death Note - não, não poderei entregar a Mikami...como agir se todos estarão me observando, sobretudo aquele maldito Aizawa? Eu já devia ter me livrado dele..."

Um sorriso largo surge no rosto de Kira, finalmente uma oportunidade se apresenta.

- Mikami, escute com atenção o plano...

_***Fim do Flashback***_

"Naquele instante pensei que tudo estaria acabado. Mikami quase pôs tudo a perder, porém aqui estou, presenciando o enterro de Near, Nate River para os íntimos hahaha. Quem deu a cartada final foi alguém cuja identidade desconheço e preciso encontrar... De qualquer forma, foi uma excelente idéia culpar Aizawa, todas as provas contra ele, o fragmento do caderno que implantei em seu bolso...Foi preciso também manipulá-lo a confessar, caso contrário ele poderia comentar sobre o telefonema de Mikami e Near prontamente rastrearia a ligação e eu seria preso em seguida. Apesar de ter levantado suspeitas a forma como ele confessou ser Kira, definitivamente isso me dará tempo para agir. "

Enquanto isso, no QG da SPK, dois homens amordaçados e de olhos vendados aguardavam o período de 22 dias. O mais velho, de cabeça baixa, cantarolava baixinho, sem se importar com sua condição. O mais novo e de cabelos lisos pensava em seu Deus, na esperança que ele viesse libertá-lo.

_***Flashback***_

- Mas Kami, eu não quero ser preso!

- Não seja tolo, Mikami, é claro que irei soltá-lo antes que seja transferido para o julgamento!

**_*Fim do Flashback*_**

- Kami nunca me abandonará. – disse um homem convicto de suas palavras.


	6. A Chegada

**Capítulo 6: A chegada**

O jovem Yagami Raito caminhou lentamente entre as lápides cinzentas até parar em frente àquela cujo nome gravado era L. Lawliet.

- Então, L, venci novamente.

O vento fustigou as árvores como se quisesse responder. O chão estava coberto de folhas secas que ora rodopiavam no ar conforme o vento queria.

- Ontem você quase foi pego, Raito...pensei que fosse seu fim hehehe – o shinigami não explicou o significado desse "fim". Ele teria de escrever seu nome no caderno caso as coisas se complicassem.

- Se nem L conseguiu me derrotar, você acha que Near teria esse poder hein, Ryuuku? Mais um que se opôs aos ideais de Kira e não está mais neste mundo aha!

- Mas quem acabou com ele não foi você, não é verdade?

- Sim. É uma pena eu não ter escrito o nome dele, queria ter tido esse privilégio. Todavia, seria mais difícil matá-lo após sair daquele galpão. Como Near disse, eu era a única pessoa capaz de escrever seu nome a partir de então e a chegada de um novo Kira foi bastante conveniente. Preciso encontrar essa pessoa.

- Tem idéia de...

- Calado, Ryuuku, alguém vem vindo.

- Engraçado, parece que o shinigami gosta de te seguir...

Raito não respondeu às insinuações de Gevanni.

- Bem, foi decidido que vocês devem se transferir para o QG da SPK. Isso facilitará as investigações e a cooperação entre os grupos. Além de podermos observá-lo mais atentamente, Yagami Raito. – o investigador encarou-o por alguns segundos.

- Sim, de fato é uma ótima idéia – disse calmamente, encarando-o de volta.

O filho de Souichiro olhou pela última vez a lápide de L e o acompanhou até a saída do cemitério, onde todos estavam esperando.

--------------------------------------

Eram oito horas da manhã quando o grupo chegou ao QG da SPK munido de malas e mochilas.

- Precisávamos mesmo nos mudar? Eu gostava tanto do apartamento do Raito...

_Ide:_ Não diga besteiras, Matsuda, estamos fazendo isso para o bem das investigações. Além disso, este QG é bem mais amplo.

De fato. O local comportava seis quartos com suíte, uma sala reservada, uma cozinha ampla, uma sala principal, repleta de computadores de última geração e incontáveis monitores, e por fim, duas celas onde Aizawa e Mikami eram cativos.

- Os seus quartos estão no final do corredor, à direita.

_Matsuda:_ Obrigado, Lidner. Você é muito gentil.

A moça ergueu uma sobrancelha.

--------------------------------------

- Matsuda, você não toma jeito! A Lidner é mais velha que você!

- Eu sei, gosto de mulheres maduras. – retrucou enquanto guardava suas roupas no armário.

- Você não tem chance com ela hahaha.

- Quer apostar, Ide? Eu tenho o meu charme para me garantir.

Ide riu quando Matsuda fez sua pose de _nice guy*_. Minutos depois, eles se dirigiram à sala principal para se reunirem com os outros.

Gevanni estava mostrando os monitores que captavam cada ângulo de Teru Mikami e Shuuichi Aizawa.

- Como podem ver, os prisioneiros estão sob vigilância 24 horas. As grades das celas só abrem se eu digitar uma senha aqui – Gevanni indicou o teclado – Quanto aos cadernos e, é claro, o fragmento encontrado no paletó de Aizawa, eles estão num cofre em segurança.

_Raito:_ Bem pensado. Porém há uma questão a ser discutida.

- E qual seria?

- Com a morte de Near, quem liderará as investigações de agora em diante?

- Yagami Raito, caso não tenha reparado, o nosso colega Rester não se encontra aqui.

_Mogi:_ Mas ele...?

- Não, obviamente necessitamos de alguém mais preparado, e é por isso que ele se encontra ausente. Chegará em instantes com essa pessoa.

Não foi preciso aguardar muito, pois logo a porta se abriu e Rester entrou aos tropeços, apressado.

- Desculpem a demora, o vôo atrasou. – o policial se virou – Entre, senhorita.

Uma jovem de aparentemente vinte anos entra no recinto e para a alguns metros do grupo. Ao percorrer os olhos em cada um, seu sorriso aumenta, e, após alguns segundos de observação, ela corre em disparada.

- Amorzinho!!! – gritou enquanto abraçava um homem de olhos claros muito constrangido e surpreso.

- Pare com isso, Layla, comporte-se como uma investigadora! – Gevanni corou.

- Ok, desculpe! – a jovem o solta, dá alguns passos para trás e faz uma longa reverência – é um prazer conhecê-los, meu nome é Layla e serei a nova líder do grupo – agora ela sorria educadamente.

A mudança de comportamento da moça deixa os presentes bastante surpresos, com exceção de um que a olhava com desdém.

"Uma mulher? Isso será fácil."

--------------------------------------

*Pose famosa em animes como Naruto, quando o personagem sorri e faz um sinal de positivo com o polegar e dá uma piscadela.


End file.
